1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for reproducing, by means of rotary heads, recorded signals from a group of recording tracks which are formed on a tape-shaped record bearing medium obliquely relative to the longitudinal direction of the tape-shaped medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional apparatus of the kind mentioned above includes video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTR's). To prevent noises from appearing on a reproduced picture in carrying out so-called slow motion reproduction with the VTR, the following method has been employed: A capstan motor is quickly and repetitively started and stopped to intermittently feed the tape and thus to bring the tape into an ideal stopping position in such a manner as to carry out a still picture reproduction and normal reproduction in a given ratio for slow motion reproduction. In order to intermittently feed the tape in this manner, however, the generating torque of a capstan motor which drives the tape to travel must be large enough for starting and stopping the tape within sufficiently short periods of time. Besides, the large torque of the capstan motor has been apt to damage the tape in starting and stopping it. Further, a load imposed on the tape by the generating torque of the capstan motor causes uneven rotation of a drum motor, which results in so-called lateral blurring of a reproduced picture. This necessitates an additional circuit for electrical suppression of the lateral blurring. In addition to these problems, such a condition tends to seriously damage the heads and make the travel of the tape unstable.